La Juala del Pajaro Pequeno
by Chabeli05
Summary: Adivia una vez de una niña que una vez tuvo una vida feliz con una familia. Pero como cualquier historia de cuento de hadas siempre hay alguien o algo que simplemente lo puede quitar. Y que es justo lo que hizo... él se la llevó, mantuvo escondido por todo lo que se quería. Hasta que un día perdió un partido y él en apostarlo todo sus poderes incluso su hermosa mascota. KidxCrona
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola Amigos me llamo es Chabeli este es mi primer Fic en Espanol Lol ^ ^ Yo no soy Buena ecribir para nada pero tengo mucha imaginacion y necesito sacarlas w de mi mente. Este historia vas ser de Kid y Crona (nina). Perdon pero en este historia Crona es Nina. Okay si no te gusta este par O no de gusta Crona mujer. Entonces no la leer y ve buscar uno major.**_

 _ **WARNING: Soul Eater no es Mia pero la historia si es mia Disfruten! ^w^**_

Adivia Una Vez ...

Había una familia que vivía en una hermosa mansión. Ellos eran una familia feliz. En la mansión vivido un padre y una madre con tres hijos magníficos. Ragnarok, Eruka y Crona. Todos ellos eran especial, pero la más dulce y el más tímido fue el Crona la más joven. Ella era una hermosa niña con ojos azul cielo deslumbrante que estaban tomando el aliento, cabello corto de color rosa, y una piel pálida radiante. Como una familia estaban teniendo un buen picnic al aire libre en la jardin..

De repente, un extrano ajeno a la familia. Llevaba una capucha capa de color negro que ocultaba su rostro, luego habló diciendo "¡Qué hermoso día es hoy? ¿No le parece?" dice con voz ronca.

Los niños ven el desconocido con curiosidad, pero su madre hablaron diciendo "Niños es hora de ir al casa." Ellos obedecen a su madre a partir dentro de la mansión.

Crona caminaba justo detrás de su hermano y su hermana. Justo en ese momento miró hacia arriba para el forastero. Él sonrió diciendo: "Bueno, no es usted un hermosa flor?" dijo con deseo.

Justo en ese momento su padre apareció a su lado tirando detrás de él. "Crona ve con tu madre." dice con tono de serio.

Ella obedeció y se fue con su madre agarrando su mano se veía echar un vistazo. Vio cómo su padre lo miraba con tanta ira y el extraño te quedo ahí parado con una sonrisa.

Al terminar el día en que se preparaban para ir a la cama. A medida que fueron metidos en por su madre y besar a una buena noche. Crona estaba pensando en el extraño. Era algo que ella sentía era malo que algo muy mala va pasar.

Cuando su madre vino a meter ella en cama Crona preguntado "O-okaasan quién era ese extraño?" Su madre la miró con los ojos que estaban llenos de tristeza.

Ella responder diciendo "Fue nadie mi amor." Crona sabía que su madre estaba mintiendo, pero ella simplemente asentir y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Crona y su hermano y hermana estaban en su sala de juegos. Cuando su madre se apresuró a entrar por las puertas dobles que dicendo "Ragnarok, Eruka quiero los dos vayan al puerta de metal escondanse!" ella dice al obtener cosas importantes.

Ragnarok y Eruka estaban a punto de preguntar "por qué", pero su madre dice: "No hay tiempo para explicar rapido con los dos ya saven a donde van a la puerta oculta y asegúrese de llevar una linterna con ustedes."

Los dos hicieron lo que su madre los dicen tomando Crona a la mano a la habitación secreta. Crona estaba asustada lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta sonanban explosiónes oyen repentina de la mansión. Ragnarok luego dice: "Voy a ayudar a Otouto- san y Okaasan." él dice que empezó a subir. Eruka gritó diciendo "Onee-SAN NO! Mamá dice a quedarse hasta que llegen."

Más explosivos estaban destruyendo la casa. Ragnarok mirarlos diciendo "Vuelvo". dice encabezar.

Eruka y Crona esperaron entonces todo se volvió tranquilo. No se oía nada, no hay ruido, no hay explosivos, ni nada. Eruka mirar a su hermana pequeña que dice "Crona voy a ver si todo se detiene." dice ella caminando hasta las escaleras.

Crona gemido diciendo "Nn-noooo! N-no m-me dejes hermana." Eruka agarró la mano diciendo: "Voy a volver Crona. Sólo será un segundo." Crona asintió diciendo "Okay cuidado." Eruka sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Al salir Crona fue a un rincón y se sentó con las rodillas sobre su pecho y espera. Pasaron las horas Crona se inició a preocupar y asustada.

A continuación, tuvo el coraje de subir uno por uno caminaba lentamente por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se asomó y abrió la puerta poco a poco haciendo un chillido chirriante.

Salió en busca de derecha a izquierda para ver si su hermana, su hermano, su padre o su madre estaban allí. Nada lo único que vio fue la casa fue destruida y destrozada.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta principal que luego comenzó a serrar gotas rojas en el suelo que parecía que era de diapositivas sobre. Ella siguió el rastro y entonces ella vio a su hermana y hermano en el piso. Ella corrió hacia ellos arrodillándose sacudió al ellos diciendo "O-sama neee, Onee chan d-despertan." No responden.

Crona cuerpo empezó a temblar, las lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse. En ese momento ella oye una voz débil llamándola por su nombre que era su padre apoyado en la pared de quedarse sin aliento. "C-c-cro ... naaa". él dice.

Crona corrió hacia a su Otouto-san. Luego dice "Corre Crona ... CORRE!"

Estaba confundida de lo que estaba diciendo 'Corre por qué?'

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer una figurado oscuro estaba de pie junto a las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones de arriba.

Era el desconocido desde ayer sólo que esta vez no llevaba la capucha. Su piel era de color gris, su cabello estaba entusiasmado por el pelo negro corto, y tenía tres ojos rojos que brillaban. Miró a Crona sonriendo. "Pequeña flor Hola".

Crona estaba lleno de miedo que tenía miedo de reaccionar incluso a correr ni nada. El desconocido comenzó a caminar mientras se introduce su nombre diciendo: "Mi nombre es Asura."

Caminó hacia Crona pero el papá de Crona grita "Corre Crona! AHORA!" Crona inmediatamente reaccionan comenzó a correr fuera de su hogar de la selva desde fuera de la puerta.

Asura se rió y dijo: "Tu hija es bastante divertido." Crona padre lo miró con ira diciendo "Déjala en paz !" Justo en ese momento Asura estaba detrás de él, y él apuñalar Crona padre. " Tis, sabes que deberías aprender a no hacerme enojar." Dice que después de matarlo.

Crona estaba corriendo por su vida. Siguió su camino hasta que ella terminó en el puente donde lideró a un pueblo. Justo en ese momento Crona sintió algo en su cuello era de encaje que la atrapó.

Ella gritó esperando que alguien la salvaría. Nadie lo hizo. Asura salió del bosque de niebla diciendo "Crona mi pequeña flor querida me temo que no puedo dejarte ir." dice ajlandole ella.

Como ella estaba de pie frente a él bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus exquisitos ojos que estaban en lágrimas. A continuación, hizo una jaula de oro para ella. Ella la puso dentro de su encaje envuelto alrededor Crona cuello haciendo que desapareciera. Crona estaba llorando diciendo "Que quieres de m-mii?" -preguntó ella temblando.

Asura levantar la barbilla para mirarla porque entonces y dice "¿Qué quiero? Quiero que sólo que me escuches y sonreír para mí. Quiero que seas mía. Ahora eres mi pajarito hasta que te enamoras de mí."

Y desde entonces, la niña se convirtió en la jaula del pajarito.

Los años han pasado y Crona habían crecido maravillosamente en una señorita. Justo en ese momento Asura se la llevó a un lugar que ella fundó tan bellamente. Mientras miraba a obtenerse de una mansión ella vio a un hombre rubio de pie junto a la entrada.

Asura siguió al hombre que le toma a un cuarto que puso Crona interior. Crona, finalmente, escuchó que Asura le estaba dando al hombre rubio que sonrió satisfecho mientras Asura miró enojado consigo mismo.

A continuación, se acercan a Crona diciendo Adiós a ella acariciándola. Mientras caminaba, dice "Es mejor que la trates bien ella es una hermosa flor delicada." , dice sonriendo.

Tan pronto él se había ido. El hombre rubio ahora se presentó "Hola mi nombre es Justin y de ahora en adelante tú eres mi pajarito." Crona lo miró con incredulidad.

Luego escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de abrir la puerta. En su lugar entró dos chicos.

Justin dice entonces "Aaaah Hola chicos me gustaría presentar la nueva adición a nuestra casa. Crona este es Noah y Dead the Kid." Miró a los dos chicos y saluda diciendo "H-hola." Los dos muchachos se acercaron a la jaula donde estaba en ella.

Cuando estaban protagonizando la hizo pongo nervioso. Justo cuando ella levantó la vista que ambos formaron una sonrisa haciendo que se asusta y empieza a cubrir su rostro mientras las lágrimas bajaban.

Continuacion?


	2. Chapter 2 La Nueva Casa

**Hola soy Chabeli Kun Gusto concerlos mis amigo o amiga ^ ^ bueno aqui esta la segunda CAP: La Nueva Casa Disfruten y porfavor commenten ^^**

 **WARNING: SOUL EATER no me pertencer a mi no mas la historia**

Lloraba hasta que Justin camino enfrenten a los chicos diciendoles "Bastan ustedes dos los estás asustando. Ahora Venga niña no llores una hermosa flor como usted no debe llorar." Dijo agarrando una llave de su bolsillo.

"Hic hic n-n-no entiendo ¿por qué mi a-amo m-m-me dejo." pregunta con tanta tristeza.

"Es que mi pequena querida tu amo y yo hicimos una apuesta que lamentablemente el perdio. Apostando a todo lo que tenía su poder y tu." El dijo, simplemente.

Como él se fue para su jaula desbloqueo del apertura de la cerradura puerta jaula los metales. Crona respaldado distancias cuando copias de seguridad de la puerta abriendo asustada de su vida. Justin suspiró diciendo: "Pobrecita te acostumbraste a la jaula por tantos tiempo. Él nunca te permitio al salir de ahi. ¿verdad? Bien, mi querido no hay razón para tener miedo", dijo Justine sonriendo. Crona miró atrás viendo los dos chicos observando a su atención. Ella miraba para otro lado agarrando su brazo izquierdo.

"Bien, tal vez si nos libramos de esta jaula." Dijo Justine como él rompió el dedo haciendo la jaula dorada desaparecieron. Y quedó Crona en medio de la sala. Crona estaba muy nerviosa y asustada que nunca había salido de su jaula. Como ella está ahí Justin sonrió con satisfacción.

"Vaya vaya cuando me dijo que usted era su tesoro más valioso que tenía. Yo no sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad." Él dijo, él comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella. Crona temblaba cada vez más nerviosa en su acción.

"No me di cuenta de que eras un exquisito criatura que jamás he visto. Hermosa piel, pelo de color rosa…" dijo mientras miraba. A continuación, levante la barbilla hacia arriba mirando a sus ojos "y que tal una hermosa pareja ojos he visto."

Crona rubor como trató de controlar su corazón por la explosión. Justo entonces uno de los muchachos hablaron diciendo: " ¿por qué estamos aquí? ", dijo el más antiguo con un sombrero.

Justin se dio la vuelta diciendo: "la razón por la que le había llamado al los dos aquí es… para conocer a su nuevo pequeña mascota." Eso fue lo que dijo acariciando Crona su cabello.

Los dos dieron un " ¿Qué?" "Ustedes me ha oído dos Crona es ahora su nueva mascota. " dice Justin sonriendo.

"No hay manera de que es nuestra nueva mascota al lado queríamos Neko mujeres no flaca fea niña débil", dijo Noah mal humorado.

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, no es simétrica, es fea." Dijo Death the kid.

Crona no podía resistir sentir triesteza. Mirando hacía sentir vergüenza de sí misma.

Justo entonces dice Justin "Fea? Pues lo siento decepcionar a los dos pero su padre dijo que no le dará dos lo que piden. Y, sobre todo, cuando ustedes son irresponsables. Tu padre me pregunto para agarra ustedes dos sólo una mascota pero diferente. Por suerte no fue facil de ganar y conseguir Crona incluso sin tener que pagar por ella", dijo con el triunfo.

Los dos niños estaban locos el hecho de que no podía conseguir lo que querían. Por lo que ambos dicen "Bueno, yo no quiero ella."

Justin finalmente dio diciendo "bien a su manera, los dos." Dijo el como se alejaba.

"Ven Crona." Como él rompió el dedo haciendo una correa en su mano procedentes de Crona tirando su cuello para que le sigan.

"Te voy a mostrar alrededor de tu nuevo hogar." Eso fue lo que dijo él lentamente comenzó a caminar a la doble puerta de la habitación de al lado. Crona parado y girar la cabeza mirando a los dos muchachos. "b-bueno adios jóvenes a-a-a-amos", tartamudeaba antes de cerrar las puertas.

Como Justin mostrar ella el resto de la casa desde la sala de estar, dormitorios en la parte superior, y por último su dormitorio. Justin en primer lugar se la lleva a conocer a uno de los empleados domésticos Marie Minjorn el jefe cocina de la cocina, el doctor Stein.

Crona les saludó inclinándose a Justin sonrisa diciendo: "Ya veo que tu amo anterior te enseñó modales pero a partir de ahora, me vas al escuchar entendido."

Crona asintió con entendimiento. "Ahora Marie puedes mostrarar Crona su ropa nueva y la habitación que va quedar." Marie sonrió diciendo: "lo que tu digas jefe." Ella fue hasta Crona de la mano teniendo a su nueva habitación.

"Venga guapa permítame mostrarle su habitación es?" dijo Marie tirando Crona.

Stein observaba cada movimiento Crona. Sentía como si el médico no le gusta en absoluto. Marie se retira a su arco y Crona se paró diciendo adiós a Stein y Justin.

Al igual que ellas retirandocen Stein tuvo a un cigarrillo y comenzó a soplar. "Así parece ser disciplina muy bien. Dónde la comprarste?" preguntó Stein.

Justin sonrió diciendo: "En realidad lo gane en una partida de póquer de un demonio serpiente. "dijo el "como él comenzó a caminar para arriba.

"Un demonio? ¿Quién?" preguntó Stein.

"Asura". Dijo.

Stein ojos ampliar un poco como él miraba a Justin, a continuación, comenzó a reír. "Ja, ja, ja! Aaaah te lo engañaba ¿no? Porque un demonio como él hubiera sabido que no fue el único demonio jugando en esa tabla." dijo.

Justin sonrió "Sí lo hice trampa usando magia para ocultar mi alma, pero no me arranca. Al lado de la única razón por la que se acepta porque, ganó una linda mascota." Dijo con las manos en la cara.

"Era un genio prueba plena", dijo Justin.

"Me imagino…. Pero, ¿está usted seguro de que la niña no causa problemas a todos?" preguntó Stein.

" ¡Vamos Stein esta chica no causa ningún problema. Ella incluso no perjudicará a una mosca la manera en la que ella misma es. Ella era subir a escuchar y obedecer. Además su antiguo amo era nada más y nada menos que un cínico el pecado, que traba en la jaula. Creo que fue su primera vez en la casa durante un largo periodo de tiempo", dijo Justin.

"Realmente? Interesante…humm Bueno, mejor ve a decirle Spirit y nuestro Amo que la nueva mascota está aquí. Como el mayordomo jefe aspecto que usted empiece a prepararse para la fiesta esta noche", dijo Stein caminando.

"Por supuesto que soy. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Aquí mirando bastante guapo." dice.

Stein se rió "No pero creo que estás tratando muy duro para hacer Marie atención." " ¿Quién

dice que estoy tratando de conseguir Marie." dijo sonriendo evilly.

"Adios por ahora Stein y espero que tux Te compré esta vez, por favor." Dijo Justin.

Como Stein estaba a medio camino a través salones lo que dice "Sabes que nunca me pongo tux."

"y ¿POR QUÉ NO?" preguntó Justin empezó a enojarse.

Pero al dar la vuelta ya estaba desaparecido. "Ahi responde a mi pregunta. T T" "

Haaaa mejor ir todo listo." Dijo caminando a la cocina.

 **LA CONTIINUACION…..**

 ** _Yeaaa ^ ^ DOS Hurraaay CHAP! De todas formas yo sólo quiero darles Gracias ^^_**

 ** _Para aquellos de ustedes que no saben tengo un Deviantart cuenta si a usted le gustaría ver mi arte, por favor mire para mí es el mismo nombre de usuario Chabeli05. O poner esto en búsqueda_**


End file.
